


I was made to keep your body warm

by Someonewhosfunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonewhosfunny/pseuds/Someonewhosfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter walk causes love to be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was made to keep your body warm

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted on Tumblr in July, before being re-edited and posted here.  
> Based on the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.  
> Barely there plot with an overload of descriptive language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or lyrics used in this work. 
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appriciate! :) If you're actually reading a story of mine, I already love you.

The lights illuminated the empty street with a hazy orange glow. Pure, untouched snow blanketed the cobble stone sidewalk and slick asphalt road. Flurries danced down from the skies. The scene was absolutely picturesque. The whole world seemed to be asleep, except for two enamored teenagers. They were strolling down the sidewalk side by side. The taller boy was dressed in dark jeans and a black double breasted jacket. A beige scarf was looped around his neck. His brown suede shoes were being ruined by the thick carpet of snow, but he didn’t seem to care. His white teeth spread into a radiant smile, revealing remarkable dimples, and snowflakes clung to his effortless mess of curly hair. His large hands were stuffed into pockets in an attempt to escape the frigid temperature.

  
The boy accompanying him was quite a few inches shorter, and much slimmer. His features were delicate, almost feminine. Thick lashes framed captivating blue eyes, peering up from under meticulously styled brown hair. His thin lips were parted into an effortless grin, complimented by endearing smile lines that gave the impression of innocence. The smaller boy was dressed similarly to his taller counterpart. He wore a thick white sweater under a leather jacket. His delicate hands were slipped into grey gloves that matched his fitted pants, beanie, and Vans. The Vans were a poor choice with all the snow, but his mind didn’t seem to be focused on that.

  
Their voices were soft as they spoke, trying to keep the trance that had fallen over them intact. Steam huffed from their parted lips with every word. The tips of their noses turned rosier with every new footprint they left in the undisturbed ground.

  
“How many more blocks?” the shorter boy whined, his dulcet accent harmonizing with the silence as his head turned up to lock eyes with the boy next to him.

  
The eye contact caused butterflies to bubble in both of their chests.

  
“We walk this way every day, Lou. How many do you think?”

  
This boy’s voice was significantly deeper, and slower. The words left his lips lazily, as if they had no reason in the world to rush. His tone was amused, yet warm.

  
“Oh well, I don’t count them,” Louis defended with a good-natured huff.

  
The word flew from his mouth quickly – almost impulsively, contrasting his companion. An affectionate eye roll was all that he got in response.

  
The pair continued to walk in complacent silence. The moon shone brightly and reflected off the snow. The halcyon scene returned without the interruption of words. The only sound heard was the steady beat of footsteps.

  
“Harry,” Louis breathed. The curly haired boy turned to him expectantly. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Out here in the snow?”

  
“It’s lovely,” Harry agreed.

  
His eyes wandered before landing again on Louis’s hypnotizing eyes. They made it impossible for him to look away. Lou’s perceptive eyes searched his, reading his soul in a way that he never thought anyone could.

 

_I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 

Soon, they reached the thick wooden door to their flat. Louis reached into his pocket for the key, before unlocking the door and throwing it open. The two hurried into the warm sanctuary. When the door closed behind them, they finally relaxed. Louis kicked off his wet shoes and left them in the middle of the floor, where they would surely leave a puddle. He walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on, stripping off layer as he went.

  
Harry, on the other hand, was a bit neater. His frozen fingers slowly undid each button on his coat before hanging it in the closet alongside his scarf. He slid his feet out of his stylish shoes and placed them in the shoe rack.

  
Harry could hear the hiss of the kettle as he sauntered into the living room. He grabbed a thick blanket from the chest before settling into the soft couch. A smile graced his features when he noticed Lou’s leather jacket strewn across the arm. Louis never put his things away, a quality that both irked and pleased the boy.

  
Once under the security of the warm fabric, Harry began to thaw. Every part of his body felt frozen. He and Louis’ walk had not been far, but the weather in London this time of year was awful. Harry could rarely venture outside without a scarf or gloves.

  
A few minutes later, Louis entered the room, two cups of steaming tea in hand. He placed one down on the coaster next to Harry and the other on the opposite side table. He lifted the blanket to sit next to Harry. Lou’s bare feet felt like icicles pressed to Harry’s legs, even through his jeans. That was the price Louis had to pay for never wearing socks, even in the coldest weather.

  
“Thanks Lou,” Harry sighed, sipping his hot tea.

  
Louis just smiled, taking a sip of his own.

  
The tea really helped warm Harry up, but Louis still felt the chill in his bones. Harry watched the boy with concern as he shivered slightly. Maybe Louis should’ve worn a heavier jacket.

  
“Come here,” Harry offered, opening his arms.

  
Without hesitation, Lou scooted closer. This was the type of friendship the two boys had. They had no physical boundaries.

 

_I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm cold as, the wind blows. So hold me in your arms._

 

Louis snuggled into Harry, loving the feeling of being protected by him, despite being two years his senior. He felt so content with Harry’s strong arms around him, sending warmth through every contour of his body. He buried his face into Harry’s warm neck, arm slung across his friend’s body.

  
The hot rush of breath against Harry’s neck was driving him mad. He shifted and Lou’s lips grazed his skin. An unfamiliar feeling stirred deep in the pit of Harry’s gut. It was unlike anything he’d felt previously. The two had never been quite so… intimate before. Right now, they were close enough that Harry’s erratic heartbeat was pounding against Louis’s chest, making Harry feel like it was going to jump out of his throat. Surely Louis could sense Harry’s very blatant physical response as well.

 

_My heart's against your chest. Your lips pressed to my neck_

 

Louis tiled his head up to look at Harry, mild concern clear on his face. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. Louis’s worry made Harry feel something deep inside and the innocence of his expression made something snap. His eyes zeroed in on his perfect lips, wanting nothing else in the world.

  
Harry leaned down to close the space between them. His movements were tentative, waiting for Louis to stop him. When he didn’t, he let his eyes close and he lightly pressed his rugged lips onto Louis’. The feeling was quite different, but completely right. Louis’s lips were soft and thin, just as Harry imagined, yet unexplainably different from a girl’s. They possessed a roughness that could only be described as masculine. Surprisingly, Harry found it much more gratifying than a girl’s lips.

  
The kiss was brief and innocent. Their lips pressed together, simply brushing one another. Their movements were achingly slow. When Harry pulled back, his eyes fluttered open and landed on Lou. His teeth bit his lip, such a childlike reaction that it made their prior act seem incredibly innocent. His bright blue eyes were soft. Louis had enjoyed the kiss.  
The kiss itself had transferred a lot of feeling between the boys. In that one kiss, Harry had risked everything. He showed Louis his love, not knowing what his reaction would be. When Louis kissed him back, he felt his heart opening up to that love. Louis wanted to be loved by Harry.

 

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 

“Harry,” Louis whispered, letting his head fall back onto Harry shoulder and his eyelids fall. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you to do that.”

  
At the confession, Harry’s heart seized. The amount of emotion running through him was dizzying, but one emerged dominant. Harry felt unbridled affection for the boy in front of him. He felt his heart swell and his face flush. He felt like he could accomplish anything, as long as Louis was by his side. He let himself imagine his life with Louis – perfect dates, long cuddly nights, sweet kisses. He imagined happiness, unwavering and everlasting. No matter what happened in his life, he would be okay if he had Louis by him. This had to be what falling in love was, because Harry couldn’t imagine a feeling in existence that could be stronger.

 

_This feels like falling in love_

 

“I’m in love with you, Lou. I always have been.”

  
Under the intensity of his words, Harry lets his eyes shut. The sound of rushed breathing filled both of their ears as the words sunk in.

 

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust from lust to truth I guess that's how I know you_

 

Harry remembered when he first started falling for Lou. It began sometime while on The X Factor. The pair had become so close in such a short amount of time. When Louis had walked by for the first time at boot camp, Harry knew he was something special. Then fate had kicked in and put them in a band. From the get-go, he and Louis became inseparable.

  
When Harry first acknowledged his feelings for Louis, he felt blind, irrational hatred towards the boy, not because of anything he did, but because he was so irresistibly perfect that Harry knew he didn’t stand a chance of getting over him. Harry hated that this boy had the power to make him face something he never thought he'd have to: his sexuality. At a young age, Harry became known as a ladies’ man, always involving himself with girls. While he enjoyed his relationships, he always felt something was missing. Harry wanted something deeper – something that had the ability to change his life forever. It wasn’t until he met Louis that he realized what he was looking for could not be found in a girl.

  
After the normal period of denial and acceptance, Harry began to feel love. He was happy all the time. His wide smile hardly left his face. The behavior baffled his mother, but the rest of his friends and coworkers accepted the newfound euphoria gladly. Harry was at the pinnacle of happiness. He was performing wonderfully, better than ever before, and his cheerful personality made the days of hard work more enjoyable for everyone. Harry felt like a love struck teenage girl, but he didn’t care. He felt invincible.

  
The next stage was lust. Harry was completely and utterly consumed by desire for the beautiful Doncaster boy he was head over feels for. Not a day passed that Harry didn’t have to stop himself from jumping Lou. This was when their public displays of affection went into overdrive. Harry just wanted to touch Lou, in the most innocent and vulgar sense of the word. He wanted to rest his hand on his knee or swing an arm around his shoulder. He wanted to toy with his hair, caress his gorgeous face, and feel his lips against his own. He wanted Louis all to himself, to do whatever he pleased. Harry just wanted Louis, so desperately it felt like he might just burst some days.

  
And then tonight happened. It began as a normal night, no different from any other. Until, his resistance finally crumbled. Until he finally kissed Louis, during the most perfect moment he could’ve fantasized. Harry finally admitted his feelings and realized that this could be real. He and Louis were not just some idea dreamed up in Harry’s head; they could be together - really together. Louis admitted to feeling the same way, in not so many words, and the truth was finally revealed. They could do this, be a couple and fall in love. They could create something beautiful.

  
“I don’t know what’s going to happen now, but I do know that I love you and that’s all that matters. I love you, Harry. How long have I been waiting to say it? I love you.”

  
Louis finally let the words he had kept buried for so long come tumbling out of his mouth. Harry felt resignation at his lover's confession. Everything was finally happening, falling into place. He and Louis were finally happening, and Harry couldn’t be more relieved. He had no clue what he would do without Louis. Their relationship wouldn’t be simple, but if both of them were willing to fight for it, maybe it could be what both of them have always dreamed. Maybe, they just found their soul mates.

 

_And with this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now_


End file.
